Some Secrets are Better left Unsaid Durarara 1
by HanamaruKurosaki5695
Summary: Everything seems to be going fine for Anri, Masaomi, Mikado, and Midori OC  until Anri gets kidnapped. When Masaomi and Midori are forced to join old gangs to find her, will it tear them apart or will they somehow find love? Sorry for the bad summary!
1. Chapter 1

Midori Okada ran as fast as she could go, her dark brown hair blowing around wildly. She didn't dare look back, knowing that the red-eyed creature was still chasing her. She ran into a dark alleyway. She tried to clear her head, hoping to figure out a plan to escape. The creature cackled when Midori took a wrong turn and was cornered. She backed up against the wall, breathing hard from all the running. The creature got closer and closer, and she quickly reached into her bag and took out a switch knife. It wasn't much against the butcher's knife the creature was holding, but Midori knew how to use it well. Suddenly, she slashed at the creature and ran. The creature cried in pain and anger and began to chase her again. Suddenly, a motorcycle appeared out of nowhere. The Black Rider. The Black rider typed Midori a message on her phone.  
>'You can tell me what you are running from later. Hop on!'<br>A small relieved smile formed on Midori's lips. She had met Celty Sturluson, known as the Black Rider, before. She was in trouble, and Celty had helped her. Midori jumped on the motorcycle as a helmet formed on her head. The Black Rider sped off, and Midori looked behind her to realize that the creature was gone. She sighed in relief. When Celty finally stopped, she began to type again.  
>'So, what happened?'<br>Midori sighed, finally able to catch her breath.  
>"I think I had a run in with the Slasher." she answered. Celty began to type furiously.<br>'Really? Are you hurt? Are you ok?'  
>Midori smiled. It felt good to her to have someone care about her so much.<br>"I'm alright. I didn't get slashed." she assured. "We are close to my house now, so I think I better get home before something else happens to me."  
>Celty nodded and drove off, and Midori walked home, suddenly exhausted.<p>

Kanra: Did you hear? The Slasher attacked again! It apparently went after some girl, but she was saved by the Black Rider!

Setton: Woa, really? That Slasher has been attacking a lot lately...

Taro Tanaka: That is incredible! I wonder who it was?

Kanra: I think she goes to Reira Academy. Some girl named Midori Okada.

Taro Tanaka: WHAA?

Kanra: What, Taro, do you know her?

Taro Tanaka: Um, I gotta go! See you guys later!

Setton: I should get going too. Bye!

Kanra: Aw you guys are no fun!

Taro Tanaka logged out.

Setton logged out.

Kanra logged out.


	2. Chapter 2

Midori walked to school, keeping a wary eye out for the Slasher. People were talking about the latest Slasher attack all around her. Midori ignored them and kept walking. As she looked around her, she saw many people wearing yellow. The Yellow Scarves. They had been becoming more and more numerous lately. Midori saw something green in the corner of her eye. She turned her head and saw an elaborate green tattoo on someone's arm. She stopped cold. She recognized the tattoo. The Green Bandits. The guy saw her and motioned to another guy. Midori gasped and tried to get away, but she soon found herself surrounded by people from the Green Bandits.  
>"What do you want?" Midori demanded, glaring at them.<br>"We want our leader back." a voice replied calmly. Midori recognized the voice at once.  
>"How many times do I have to tell you people? I'm not coming back. You can't make me, Kiyoshi!" she snapped angrily. Kiyoshi, a tall blonde who looked like he was around 18 years old walked towards Midori.<p>

"I wasn't going to. But I am going to tell you that we need you." Kiyoshi told her. Midori suddenly dashed away, and she heard Kiyoshi call after her, but she ignored him and ran to school. Kiyoshi did not follow. When Midori finally made it to school, someone was waiting in the hallway for her.  
>"Ooh, someone's late! What kept you?" Masaomi taunted as Midori ran towards class. They had been friends since Midori got lost when she had first moved to Ikebukuro. He had shown her around, and she pointedly ignored his flirtatious manner. Then Mikado Ryugamine had arrived, and then Anri Sonohara. They were all pretty close friends, often hanging out together.<br>"I overslept." Midori replied simply. She hated to lie to her friends, but she knew she had no choice. No one could know about the Green Bandits.  
>"That is understandable. I heard that you were attacked by the Slasher last night. Are you ok?" Masaomi questioned, suddenly getting serious. The change in his manner startled Midori, but she shook it off.<br>"Yeah, I'm fine. I managed to get away. Nothing I can't handle!" she replied, giving Masaomi a smile. Masaomi nodded and went back into his usual flirtatious manner, and together they walked into class.

At the end of the school day, Midori, Anri, Mikado, and Masaomi walked home together.  
>"This is like a dream come true! I get to walk home two booby-licious girls!" Masaomi gushed happily. Anri blushed but said nothing. Midori punched Masaomi in the arm.<br>"Masaomi, you can't say things like that! It's not right!" Mikado cried. Masaomi smiled.  
>"But it's true! Admit it, you agree with me!" he taunted. Mikado blushed and punched Masaomi, who punched back. It escalated into an all out brawl.<br>"You guys seem very close." Anri commented. Midori smiled and shook her head. They did this all the time. Suddenly, Midori felt like she was being watched. She slowly looked up and saw a person watching her. It was Kiyoshi. Midori paled.  
>"Guys I have to go! I just realized I had to do something before I went home. See you all tomorrow!" she announced suddenly, running off. Mikado, Masaomi, and Anri watched her run.<br>"I wonder what has Midori so flustered..." Anri muttered.  
>"She has been acting like this all day. She's just scared because she got attacked by the Slasher the other night." Masaomi replied.<br>"I heard about that. I hope she's alright. It sounds like she went through a lot." Mikado commented.  
>"Well, when she admits that she needs someone to comfort her, I shall be there!" Masaomi declared.<br>"That is, if she actually WANTS you to comfort her." Mikado replied, recieving a punch from Masaomi. With that, they all split up and went home.


End file.
